Repeat
by Zacheria
Summary: Akemi Homura is not the only one with the ability to travel through time...  Crossover; Heta-oni, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, and Sailor Moon.
1. Repeat the 1st

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

So I looking through Zerochan .net and found an awesome piece of fanart, and that gave me an idea... this. Wrote in an hour. Any discrepancies you see tell me about them! or flames or compliments or praises. Just write whatever into the white review box. It won't hurt you, I promise you an internet cookie! 584727,is the url for the fanart, just type in zerochan . net / number then you have it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1st<strong>_

"Do you understand what you are about to do; Akemi Homura-san?"

"Yes. I will save her."

"What about the others?

"... I ..."

"I see."

"I don't know if I can save them..."

"Hmm. Go into the time gate. You will not remember this conversation until we next meet."

"Fine."

_**5th**_

"...Who are you really, miss 'Guardian of Time'?"

"Meioh Setsuna. Collage student, 22 years old in 1994. In reality about five thousand."

"You know who I am."

"No. I know your name. I don't know what you have been trying to accomplish by going back to the same time over and over. But I can guess. You are not the only one to come back here time and again to repeat over and over again."

"I see."

_**30th**_

"Let me through, Setsuna."

"...You're only making it worse for her."

"I don't care. I have to save her. Get out of my way."

"*sigh*"

_**58th**_

"Who is he?"

"Italy."

"What?"

"The human personification of the country Italy. He's been trying to save his friends for about... a month and a half now."

"...Good luck."

"Thank you... you too."

_**61st**_

"I feel sorry for you."

"Who are you? Where's Setsuna?"

"My name is Rika. Do you know how many years I've been going back?"

"..."

"80. 80 years. And I have no choice in the matter. You on the other hand... you choose to do this. What could possibly be worth that?"

"Kaname Madoka."

_**72nd**_

"... How long are you going to do this?"

"As long as it takes me."

"how much more can you take. Until you yourself become a witch?"

"As long as it takes. I will save Madoka."

"...Very well."

_**84th**_

_**96th**_

"Soon..."

_**108th**_

_**120th**_

"You are Kaname Madoka?"

"I used to be."

"I know. Take care of Homura."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"You are?"<p>

"Meioh Setsuna. A friend of Madoka's."

END


	2. Revision

This needed serious revision and fleshing out so I did, please please please, give me your advice/opinions/ in a review please, oh, and kudos to those of you who can guess the song used in the middle, hint: It's from Disney.

,Zacheria.

* * *

><p>1st<p>

"Do you understand what you are about to do; Akemi Homura-san?" tear stained cheeks and determined yet agonized violet eyes. That was the girl standing in front of the guardian of time. She had seen the look on countless others before her.

"Yes. I will save her." her words were steely and pronounced with pure and utter clarity that left no room for doubt.

"What about the others?" the girl's eyes flickered through many emotions. To someone such as Meioh Setsuna however, she might have well as shown her a slide show. Homura looked up at the sky, then smirked. She looked back down at the swirling darkness that wasn't much better.

"... I ..."

"I see." Setsuna knew that she would try to save all of them, until she realized she couldn't, and even then her reasons for going on would dwindle down to one; Kaname Madoka.

"I don't know if I can save them..." Setsuna was sure then that she would try anyway, even knowing that she could fail over and over. Setsuna could not stall any longer. The girl was disappearing into the threads of time that Setsuna could see swirling around and around her, enveloping her in their loving/cruel embrace.

"Go into the time gate. You will not remember this conversation until we next meet." That wasn't entirely true. For someone as smart (and powerful, though not yet) as Akemi Homura, she could easily piece together clues and dreams, but Setsuna suspected that she wouldn't bother. Not with only a month.

"Fine."

5th

"...Who are you really, miss 'Guardian of Time'?" so she had remembered. Her eyes were growing darker, Setsuna noticed with some sadness.

"Meioh Setsuna. Collage student, 22 years old in 1994. In reality about five thousand." she answered simply and truthfully. Time lines that never touched each other could easily, with no ramifications, be told of and explained, such as in books, movies, plays.

"You know who I am." she did, but not well. The little streams told her bits and pieces.

"No. I know your name. I don't know what you have been trying to accomplish by going back to the same time over and over. But I can guess. You are not the only one to come back here time and again to repeat over and over again." it was a half-lie, she knew most of it, but not with any amount of clarity.

"I see." Homura was losing her timid aura fast.

30th

"Let me through, Setsuna." Setsuna had put a lot of thought into her decision to attempt to stop Homura.

"...You're only making it worse for her." Setsuna could not divulge any more than that.

"I don't care. I have to save her. Get out of my way." Homura could no longer hear or understand reason, Setsuna could only gaze sadly on her, her red eyes gleaming with the heavy burden of the future, million upon billion times heavy than what Atlas carried upon his shoulders.

"*sigh*"

58th

"Who is he?" Homura asked with tiredness and pain lacing her voice, she didn't really care to know, but Setsuna had (somehow) managed to convince her to stop and rest for a few timeless moments.

"Italy." Setsuna did not lie outright, only omitted things that were necessary.

"What?" Homura was honestly confused by the response she received, which did not happen often.

"The human personification of the country Italy. He's been trying to save his friends for about... a month and a half now." the auburn haired Nation looked up at his name being mentioned. The Nations were a sort that Setsuna did not deal with often. Japan, her own nation, had only visited her once, to apologize for the burdens placed on her. And she did not know how he had managed to simply be waiting for her at her post. Homura locked eyes with him, although they were different colors, they were the same. Their stories floated between them physically in the air through time streams, but they did not see them. Italy nodded his head and managed a small genuine smile.

"...Good luck." he said in his own unique dialect of Japanese. The Italian language seemed to float through Homura's mind in his presence.

"Thank you... you too." she said easily in the language of love and war. He smiled. She sounded just like Japan. He clutched an old book to his bloody chest and sang softly;

"_Fiore dammi ascolto  
>Se risplenderai<br>Con i tuoi poteri  
>Tu mi proteggerai<em>

_Con la tua magia_  
><em>Tu mi aiuterai<em>  
><em>E non dirmi che<em>  
><em>Per me è tardi ormai<em>  
><em>E' tardi ormai"<em>

61st

"I feel sorry for you." the rage, pain, and unadulterated insanity in the girls voice gave more resolve to Homura.

"Who are you? Where's Setsuna?" the second question was added as more of an afterthought, as she noticed midway through speaking that the green haired woman was not there.

"My name is Rika. Do you know how many years I've been going back?" it was said with a hysterical edge that made Homura's hair stand on end.

"..."

"80. 80 years. And I have no choice in the matter. You on the other hand... you choose to do this. What could possibly be worth that?" Homura smiled a little and responded without thinking for a second.

"Kaname Madoka."

72nd

"... how long are you going to do this?" Setsuna was becoming more and more concerned, more than she should have been. And as such, emotion was apparent in her voice as she honestly pleaded with Homura.

"As long as it takes me." Homura was the time guardian now. She grasped it in the palms of her hands and played its strings easily, more easily and with defter movements than Setsuna herself. But she lacked the ability to _know._

"How much more can you take. Until you yourself become a witch?" Homura knew that she herself, somehow, through time, had become Walpurgisnacht. And so, in essence, she would always fail, she could not move forward and despite the literalism of her situation, she could not move back either.

"As long as it takes. I will save Madoka." she had to keep telling herself that, else there would be one less time line for Setsuna to think about.

"...Very well." Setsuna could do nothing, and besides, she was only human, or at least to the girl standing before her, who could kill her in less than an instant. She would be reborn, yes. But, like with Kyuubey, Homura would never run out of bullets.

84th

96th

"soon..." Setsuna whispered as the last of Homura's choking bonds faded through the gate.

108th

120th

"You are Kaname Madoka?" the girl was beautiful and _powerful_ much like Queen Serenity, Usagi and Neo-Queen Serenity. But this girl was a god. A true _time_ god.

"I used to be." the girl had a sad smile on her face.

"I know. Take care of Homura." That was Setsuna's silent order, even if _she _was the inferior one in this case.

"I will." Madoka smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>"You are?" Setsuna was breaking millions of laws and rule through out millions of time lines; she had gone to another universe entirely. But Madoka, who she now called Madokami at her insistence, was her boss and had practically ordered Setsuna to make friends with a now very lonely Homura.<p>

"Meioh Setsuna. A friend of Madoka's." at that she returned her memories; also at Madokami's request. Homura smile and merely said;

"Thank you."

END


End file.
